The invention relates to a method for guiding a runner or walker along a predetermined running or walking path. Furthermore, the invention relates to a device for guiding the runner or walker along the predetermined running path.
When a runner or walker wants to become sporty active in an unknown area problems can occur with respect to the orientation. Sometimes it is necessary that someone describes a suitable running or walking path to the sportsperson. This is specifically the case when a sportsperson wants for example to jog through an area along a running path which is unknown to the person. Sometimes, signs are arranged to show the running path; this is of only limited benefit at night. If a running path was explained to the sportsperson he or she must remember the same; this is specifically critical in the case that the course has a lot of curves.